Homeworld: Cataclysm
Homeworld: Cataclysm, often simply known as Cataclysm is the so-called "expansion sequel" or "stand-alone expansion pack" to the 1999 best-seller and award-winning Homeworld. Until the release of Homeworld 2 it was often regarded as the official sequel to Homeworld but afterwards many ignored it completely. Despite initial disappointment Cataclysm introduced many gameplay elements later used in Homeworld 2, the first true sequel and the third installment in the canon Homeworld universe. Mission List *00 Tutorial *01 Hiigara *02 Outskirts of Hiigara System *03 Coruc-Tel System *04 Deep Space (Tel Sector) *05 Aiowa System *06 Kadiir Nebula *07 Outskirts of Kadiir Nebula *08 Deep Space (Koreth's Rift Sector) *09 Close Orbit, Gozan IV *10 Debris Field (Koreth's Rift Sector) *11 System AZ-23769 *12 Turanic Outpost (Kyori Sector) *13 Location Unknown *14 Galactic Rim (Gulf Sector) *15 Deep Space (Gulf Sector) *16 Sojent-Ra System (Far Reaches Sector) *17 Naval Base Alpha Synopsis The year is 15 AHL (9525 GSY). The journey homeward and the Homeworld War have both ended with the Kushan victory over Hiigara against the Imperial fleet and the subsequent death of Emperor Riesstiu IV the Second. At the end of the battle the Galactic Council arrived and oversaw the Hiigaran Landfall, an important event marked as Kushan troops landed on the surface of Hiigara and secured it as their new capital. Imperial dissidents were defeated and the Emperor's cloning facility destroyed with the help of the Taiidan Rebels. And then, the sleepers were awakened. It was a hard thing to wake up to, to discover you were the last of your species, that Kharak, the greatest casaulty of the war and the surrogate homeworld of the Kushan, had been destroyed. Sleepers, all aged between 18 and 65 years of age, were all shocked by the outcome and it took a while to adjust to the fact that they'd hard to start from scratch. Some kiithid were completely dominated by sleepers and had little advantage in the immediate scramble for resources on Hiigara by the various kiithid. One of these was Kiith Somtaaw. Initially invited to join Kiith Nabaal because of their long mining tradition and their vastly dwindled numbers the Somtaaw nevertheless refused and fought fate and the Nabaal for the rights to the Mothership now a major shipyard in orbit over Hiigara equipped with a skeleton crew. When their rights were finally granted in court the Somtaaw went to work and constructed themselves a fleet of two mothership-class vessels and a smaller science vessel, convinced that they could never find comfort, wealth, or peace at home on Hiigara where they were outnumbered by their rivals. The Battle of Hiigara For a decade they advanced, building two complete fleets devoted to exploring sectors of space and finding new resource patches within them and then mining them for profit. With the help of the Bentusi they gained new technologies and quickly became the most technologically advanced of the kiithid. From time to time they were called home along with other kiithid to defend Hiigara against the ever-threatening Taiidan Imperialist Faction who forever desired to restore the Empire. Now they are called back to Hiigara again to defend against the invaders, who are now pushing more aggressively than ever. The Somtaaw flagship, the Kuun-Lan is recalled and the Somtaaw play an important role in the battle, turning the tide against the impressively well-prepared Imperialist fleet, defending the proximity sensor defense grid, combating Taiidan Kaark wings, and pursuing the last of the fleeing Qwaar-Jets. Despite this, the Somtaaw are not thanked by the leading kiithid and return to their job of helping retrieve wrecks and dead bodies thrown around the battlefield. This leads the Kuun-Lan to its next assignment, which sends it out to the edges of Hiigaran space to rescue a stranded Manaani "Revelation"-class destroyer, the Bushan-Re whose hyperdrives are offline and who is badly damaged. The Kuun-Lan shortly thereafter arrives to help the destroyer but discovers that there are Turanic Raiders in the region who are intent on destroying the Bushan-Re who now requires an escort as well as a repair crew. Even after the Turanics are initially defeated they display more surprises when they reveal a new and rumored technology, that of "mimicing", a technology shortly thereafter copied by the Somtaaw. The Kuun-Lan bravely continues to defend the Bushan-Re and finally finish the repairs to the hyperdrive. The destroyer then departs and wishes the Somtaaw well, unable to assist in the battle due to its vulnerable status. An Ancient Artifact Continuing to defend against the attacking forces the Kuun-Lan prepares to leave when Somtaaw Fleet Intelligence detects a strange artifact that is emitting a weak beacon. The Turanics also spot it and Fleet Intelligence orders the fleet to recover the artifact before the Turanics. Sending a single escorted worker the Somtaaw fight off the Turanic attempt at recovering the derelict and bring it back to the Kuun-Lan which then charges the hyperdrive and makes the jump to hyperspace. The Kuun-Lan's science team finds that it is unable to examine the derelict properly and Somtaaw Fleet Command requests of the Somtaaw kiith-sa that he allow them to seek out assistance. Somtaaw-sa forbids this and demands that the Kuun-Lan's discovery remain completely secret. Instead they recommend the Somtaaw to seek out the Clee-San, the Somtaaw's lone science vessel. The Kuun-Lan arrive at a designated rendezvous point to meet with the Clee-San but discover that it has been captured by Turanic Raiders who are intent on stealing valuable Somtaaw technology such as the Acolyte Drive. Using the captured mimicing technology they are able to make it past a large field of mines surrounding the Clee-San and communicate with it. They discover that a Turanic carrier fleet will be arriving soon to take the science vessel aboard it and examine its technology. If the Somtaaw are going to rescue the Clee-San they must do so soon. An all out assault by a Somtaaw fleet manages to break the defenses around the Clee-San, allowing the Somtaaw a chance to escort the ship to the Kuun-Lan. They barely escape in time to avoid a heavily armed Turanic carrier fleet. Jumping out of range of the Turanic fleet the Somtaaw begin to examine the mysterious derelict in earnest which they discover to be encoded in some strange, alien language and that it is covered in some sort of organic matter. Research continues as the Kuun-Lan moves out of range. A Lethal Infection However, the Kuun-Lan is shortly forced to exit hyperspace out of an emergency. The hanger and science modules are quickly succumbing to some kind of disease and the scientists struggle to keep it under control. When they are unable to do so any longer they sacrifice themselves by demanding Fleet Command to cut them from the main hull. Seperated from the main vessel they drift off into space, their inhuman screams haunting the imagination. Shortly after the Kuun-Lan begins to rebuild its lost modules and sends the Clee-San and an escort of ten acolytes to examine the situation. They are met by the ejected modules who are now covered in the same organic matter that once covered the derelict. Soon afterwards, the module broadcasts a chilling greeting, "We live....," and shortly after the Clee-San and its escorts are attacked by a mysterious beam of energy which leaps from vessel to vessel and forces them to succumb to the same thing that attacked the modules. Then the impossible happens: the acolytes fly against the Kuun-Lan. Panicking, the Somtaaw attempt to hold off the attackers while scrambling for whatever little information they have on the derelict they took aboard. As they do this their Turanic pursuers arrive and demand the Clee-San. Though Fleet Command tries to warn them off the Turanics believe it a ploy to frighten them away and head for the succumbed ships anyway. The Somtaaw continue to fight off the infected attackers, each vessel more and more powerful as their enemy absorbs more and more technology. Meanwhile the Turanic fleet arrives at the Clee-San and is delighted to find it and the Kuun-Lan research module, without giving a thought to why it is separated from the Somtaaw command vessel. In seconds they themselves are infected by the strange disease and too turn towards the Kuun-Lan. Within minutes they are upon the Somtaaw who realized they have no more time to spare. With just enough information based on the behavior of the infected ships to make a basic plan of action they make an emergency jump and escape from the battlefield. A Search for Help In hyperspace the Somtaaw dubb the infection the Beast and determine that it is some kind of biomechanical being that binds to vessels and turns organic matter into living circuitry. Unable to discern more the Somtaaw head towards an area where a Bentusi tradeship was recently spotted, hoping to find more information from the ancient race. To their dismay they find the Bentusi instead under attack by the very enemy they were hoping to seek help against and watch as Beast ships surround the tradeship, damaging it greatly. The Kuun-Lan acts to defend the Bentusi and shortly after another fleet arrives, hearing a Bentusi distress call. This time it is a Manaani fleet, led by the Caal-Shto. The Somtaaw, realizing the Manaani know nothing of this Beast seek now to protect the Manaani from themselves and watch as the Bentusi tradeship succumbs to attack and destroys itself rather than be infected. Destroying the remaining Beast fleet the Somtaaw partially repair the Caal-Shto, the only remaining ship in the Manaani fleet and begin to voyage on standard drives. Hoping to escape to through the Kadiir Nebula they come upon a secret Imperialist station guarded by a large task force. Attempting to sneak by the station the Somtaaw use recons to navigate a safe path but are eventually discovered by the Imperialists who attempt to stop the Somtaaw and Caal-Shto from escaping into a small wormhole or slipgate. Evacuating the Caal-Shto, whose crew vows to notify the Daiamid of the Beast, the Kuun-Lan holds off the Imperialists long enough to escape. It is then that they come across a convoy of Republican refugees fleeing from a supernova who are under attack by a cruise missile equipped with a bioweapon that is immediately recognized by the Somtaaw as the Beast. After shielding the refugees from the attack the Somtaaw learn that the Republicans believe the cruise missiles to be an Imperialist weapon. With this information the Kuun-Lan sets out to investigate these claims by meeting with a Republican spy deep within Imperialist territory. An Imperialist Weapon When they come to meet the spy however they find him pursued by Imperialists who have discovered his identity. After rescuing him the spy reveals to them that the weapons are believed to have been developed at Gozan IV and that to get there they must recover some Imperialist vessels that will have the required codes to get past the planetary defenses and that two resourcers in the area should do the job. The spy gives the Somtaaw the coordinates of the Imperialists and the Kuun-Lan begins its pursuit. As soon as the Taiidan spot the Somtaaw however they began to charge their hyperdrive, outnumbered and outgunned by the surprise attack. They are unable to escape however and the Somtaaw capture a vast number of Imperialist ships, jumping away to Gozan IV. Carefully infilterating the area near Gozan IV the Somtaaw lay outside the range of Taiidan proximity sensors in the area and use the captured resourcers to sneak past the sensors, which recognize the ships as Imperialist vessels. Heading for the surface the resourcers carry an assault team, which upon landfall storms the Taiidan research facilities. There the Somtaaw manage to recover vital information before they are discovered and attacked by the planetary defenses. This information reveals the Taiidan indeed did attempt to use the Beast as a bioweapon but failed miserably at their attempt though they did come up with a way to contain infections. With this information they escape and come to rest at Koreth's Rift. Koreth's Rift At Koreth's Rift the Somtaaw discover something amazing: a derelict weapon they believe to be a siege cannon and a weapon they can reverse engineer for their own benefit. They send out a worker team to salvage the cannon but find that there is an Imperialist-Turanic force in the region intent on destroying or capturing the Kuun-Lan. As they race to install the cannon the Somtaaw are aided by the quick arrival of the Caal-Shto who promise aid. But when Turanic and Imperialist vessels attack the Caal-Shto they meet instead an infected vessel who is quickly assisted by a mysterious mothership-class vessel who the Somtaaw recognize as their missing modules but with a new hull built around them. Realizing their chance as the Imperialist and Turanic forces are decimated the Somtaaw fire their siege cannon, 'hoping to destroy the Beast. Remarkably the Beast survive the blast without injury and proceed to attack the Kuun-Lan which escapes into hyperspace. Hoping to notify the Faal-Corum about the Beast as the Caal-Shto failed to reach Hiigara, the other Somtaaw command ship, the Kuun-Lan heads to a known mining site but find the Faal-Corum under attack. After rescuing the Faal-Corum and enduring friendly fire due to the Faal-Corum's initial belief the Beast vessels belonged to the Kuun-Lan the Faal-Corum apologizes and agrees to warn the Daiamid and departs at once. It is at this time that the scientists aboard the Kuun-Lan finally make a breakthrough in the derelict and discover it was originally part of an ancient million-year old alien vessel known as the Naggarok that was infected during the test of a powerful hyperdrive. Search for the Naggarok The crew who realized they could not stop the Beast instead disabled their vessel to the point of being defenseless and immobilized. Unfortunately the Naggarok's automatic systems sent out a beacon pod, one that contained a single fragment of the Beast. Now, Fleet Command hopes to locate the Naggarok to learn more about the Beast and how to defeat it. They believe the information can be found amongst the Turanics who have long charted the galaxy and may have necessary information regarding gravitational drift to apply to the Naggarok's last known location. When the Kuun-Lan arrives at a Turanic outpost however they are greeted by first silence and then fire. Realizing they have no choice but to fight the Kuun-Lan forces the Turanics to negotiate and strike a deal that allows them the necessary information. Heading off for the believed location of the Naggarok the Kuun-Lan takes the remaining Turanics on board as prisoners and heads off. But the Turanics, an ingenious people, set a bomb off within the Kuun-Lan, heavily damaging it and forcing it out of hyperspace into an ambush. There the Kuun-Lan is met by an Imperialist fleet and is barely able to defend itself. They are saved by the arrival of a Hiigaran fleet sent by the Daiamid to aid the Kuun-Lan in its war against the Beast. Now with enough firepower to turn the tide the Kuun-Lan continues its journey. A Dark Alliance When they arrive they are surprised to learn the Imperialists have already arrived and are repairing the Naggarok. The Kuun-Lan professes this is mad but are met by scorn and violence. Knowing they still need information on the Beast the Somtaaw send a mimic into the Naggarok to recover needed information. Then, when the Naggarok is repaired they manage to escape before the allied fleet of the Beast and Imperialists descends upon them. Flight of the Bentusi Knowing they need help they again try to find the Bentusi and enlist their aid. But they find that first the Bentusi will not acknowledge them and follow them to a massive hyperspace gate to another galaxy. Realizing the Bentusi mean to flee the Kuun-Lan attempts to stop them and is met by vicious fire from the tradeships and their ion fighters, dubbed "super acolytes" by the Somtaaw. Realizing they cannot hope to triumph over Bentusi firepower Fleet Command tries to guilt them into helping them. In the end it works and the Bentusi agree to help only after a long battle and the destruction of the gate. The Bentusi provide the Somtaaw with necessary upgrades to the ancient siege cannon. Fleet Command and Fleet Intelligence, hoping to test the weapon's effectiveness and to wipe out the Beast Mothership in one strike head for the Clee-San's last known location. There they find it and are able to obliterate its escort fleet and pacify it. Then, using a crew of two workers they dock with the damaged science vessel and send out a distress beacon to draw the Beast Mothership to the Clee-San, which they then destroy. When the Mothership arrives the Somtaaw obliterate it with a crushing blow of the siege cannon and jump to hyperspace, ready to meet up with the allied fleet positioned at Nava Base Alpha, where an experimental weapon is being tested by the Taiidan Republic to destroy the Beast. The Nomad Moon There they find the allied fleet destroyed, the Beast near victorious, and the weapon station known as the Nomad Moon succumbed to the Beast. Realizing it will be up to them alone to defeat the Beast the Kuun-Lan and its escorts fight a desperate battle to destroy the Moon but are surprised to learn the mysterious weapon used is a repulsor field which repels all attacks. Only through the use of leeches do the Somtaaw manage to disable Nomad Moon. Yet just as victory seems possible an Imperialist fleet arrives, along with a Beast fleet from the other side, a deadly pincer movement that could obliterate the Kuun-Lan. Now fighting on three fronts and watching as the Naggarok reveals its power as a vessel that can travel at amazing speeds and absolutely disintegrate any vessel it comes across with its version of the Phased Disassembler Array the battle seems hopeless until the timely arrival of a Bentusi tradeship which temporarily grants the Kuun-Lan the ability to construct super acolytes. Then, impossibly, the Imperialists turn on their allies after realizing the word of the Beast amounts to nothing, having been told the Bentusi were neutralized and having heard the Beast offer the same deal to the Kuun-Lan that they offered the Imperialists. Abandoned the Beast fight desperately on, only to be obliterated by the Somtaaw forces at last. Now, with the Naggarok destroyed, the end of the war with the Beast seems near. Celebrating the Somtaaw's victory the Daiamid grants them the honored title of "Beast Slayer" and welcome them with respect. The Somtaaw then set out to finish the job and destroy the rest of the Beast strains, a task they dutifully complete in little time. Voice Cast and Characters *The Narrator - Campbell Lane *Voice of Fleet Intelligence - Heidi Ernest *Voice of the Bentusi - Campbell Lane *Additional Voice Acting - Brendan Beiser, Graem Castell, Arinn Dembo, Peter Flemming, Rinko Gulubovic, Pam Hyatt, Joe Keithly,Rob Morton, Briany Richy, Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff, David Sobolov, Scott Swanson, Sam Vincent, Marcel Barker, Glenn Barnes, Martin Cirulis, Terry Jones, Rob Plotnikoff, Roger Savoie, Susannah Skerl, Chris Stewart Design Team *Lead Design - Michael Gyori *Design - Martin Cirulis, Christopher Mair, Chris Stewart *Script / Manual - Marcus Skyler *Singleplayer Design / Scripting - Marcel Barker, Ryan Dy, David Salsman *Cinematics - Fred Dee, Matthew Leigh *Art Director - Sean Thompson *Lead Art - Glenn Barnes *Texture Art - Grant Corless, Laurie Kindiak, Susannah Skerl, Stuart Ure *Ship Engineering - Sean Thompson, Glenn Barnes *Frontend & Backgrounds - Sean Thompson *Technical Director - Peter A. Grant *Lead Programming - Roger Milne *Programming - Peter A. Grant, Peter Holubowicz, David Salsman, Jamie Seward *Additional Programming - Marcel Barker, Ryan Dy, Darren Grant, Michael Gyori *Sound Programming / Additional Production - Terry Jones *Music Composition Studio Production - Paul Ruskay, Greg Sabitz, Studio X Productions - Vancouver Canada *Sound Effects - Roger Savoie, Headroom Studios - Vancouver Canada *Caraclysm Remix - Greg Sabitz, Todd Shillington *Dialogue Editing -Rob Plotnikoff *IT Support - Greg Dalton, Mark McIntyre *Managing Director - Brian Thalken *Chief Financial Officer - Lance Davis *Controller - Kelly Gibson Sources *Homeworld: Cataclysm *Homeworld: Cataclysm Manual See Also *Barking Dog Studios *Sierra Entertainment *Homeworld Universe *Homeworld: Cataclysm Credits External links *Relic Forums *Wikipedia's Article on Homeworld: Cataclysm Category:Games